Part
by Alegrijeboy
Summary: AU. Paul's job as an escort takes on more meaning when he is hired by someone very special.


**Part - Oneshot**

Paul looked down at the crumpled piece of paper where he had written down the room number of his latest client.

"Room 1003. Looks like this is it. Damn," he said flatly to himself. He had really been hoping that he had written the room number down wrong. It would have given him a few more moments to himself before he had to meet his new client.

He hated meeting new clients. At least when he was with a regular he knew exactly what to expect. New clients, however, were always a wild card, and he did not like surprises. He still remembered the one businessman from Johto that had wanted him to shit on him. Boy were there some real sick fucks out there.

Paul did not know he had lasted as long as he had. Distant and frigid is probably not what most people have in mind when they are considering paying for companionship. And yet, despite his personality, men kept requesting him. In fact, he had become one of the most popular escorts at the agency. Of course it did not hurt that he had a good body and was prodigiously endowed.

It was puzzling, but in the end arbitrary. This was only a job to him, after all.

Paul looked at his watch and decided that he had bided enough time. The last thing he needed was for this guy to complain to the agency about being late. He raised his arm and gave the door three hard forceful knocks. There were no signs of movement on the other side of the door.

"_Great, _Paul thought to himself _"If he's not here I can leave and have the rest of the day off."_ After six appointments that day alone, heavens knew he needed some time to himself.

The rustle of a chain lock abruptly put an end to any of his hopes. Paul clawed at his left hand with his right hand in fury. After a few more moments of rustling the knob of the door at last clicked and began to open at a very slow pace. Paul was used to this from new clients. It did not make it any less irritating, however.

His client at long last emerged from behind the hotel room door to reveal a man not much older than himself. In fact, he actually looked to be a bit younger than he was. The man was about his height, with lightly tanned skin and a lean frame. His black hair was wild and spikey and he had two odd looking zig zags under his eyes which were brown. The more he stared at him, the more he was overtaken by the feeling that he had seen him somewhere before.

Paul continued to look upon the man waiting for a greeting. The man, however, only stared at him as he were a Stantler in headlights. It became evident quickly that he would have to break the ice…as usual.

"Hi. I'm Paul from the Sinnoh Boys agency. I was told that I was supposed to meet a new client here." he said.

The face of the man immediately turned a deep red.

"Oh…oh yeah. I was…I was just, uh. Well, I really didn't know if uh um," he blubbered incoherently. Paul simply stared upon him with a blank stare as the man continued to grow more flustered. He hung his head low and did not look at Paul for a few seconds until finally he spoke again.

"Do you, you want to come in?"

The man turned to the side and outstretched his arm towards the inside of the room to allow Paul entry. Without saying a word, Paul made his way past the man and entered the room.

He heard the man close the hotel door behind them as he navigated down a long hallway. He was impressed with what he saw when he finally made it to the other side of the room. The room was the size of an apartment and had all the amenities of one: a kitchen area, a living room complete with a big screen plasma television, as well as a separate bedroom. An expansive window showed off the skyline of the city prominently. The lights of the buildings were just now beginning to appear as dusk began to settle.

Paul felt that the man was now behind him. He could almost taste the nervous tension that was emanating from him.

"Nice room," he said turning to him in an attempt to try and calm him a bit.

There was still a hint of a blush on the man's face, but it now contained a more serene expression. He smiled.

"Thanks. I'm not really into flashy rooms like this, but the League always insists on it," he said walking past him only to turn towards him again when he did.

"Image _is_ everything after all," he finished, his voice dripping with contempt.

The word league resonated with Paul. Once again he was struck by the notion that he had seen the man somewhere before. His mind still could not piece together where, however.

"Would you…like to…sit down." the man said. His face had hardened and a bit of his nervousness had returned for some reason. He motioned towards one of the many couches that were scattered all across the room.

"Yeah. I have to make a phone call first, though." Paul said.

"Oh ok, I'll leave you alone then." The man turned to walk towards the bedroom.

"Actually, I have to make the call from your phone."

The man turned and looked upon Paul with a look of befuddlement.

"Agency's rule."

The man beamed a glowing smile and giggled, most likely out of embarrassment. Arceus, what was he, a school girl?

"Oh yeah right. Um…" The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a red Pokegear.

"Uh, here you go." The man turned to towards the bedroom again.

"And you don't have to leave either." The man turned back towards Paul looking almost startled.

"It won't take long." Paul said, this time a bit softer.

The man nodded his head in understanding.

As Paul glided his fingers across the buttons of the Pokegear to dial, he noticed through the corner of his eye that the man had walked into the kitchen area. From what he could tell, he seemed to getting some drinks ready.

"_Good. Exactly what I need,"_ he thought to himself.

It took a few minutes for him to get through to the operator at the agency. Next to Saturdays, Fridays were always a nightmare to try and check in.

Paul continued to spy on the man through his peripheral vision as he answered the routine questions from the operator.

"Yeah. No, I don't think he'll be much of a problem. Did his credit card go through? So everything's set then? Fine, bye."

Paul saw the man returning two tumblers in hand. The liquid in them looked clear. Vodka, perhaps? He wasn't too keen on the burning it would cause, but alcohol was alcohol he supposed.

The man placed the two tumblers upon a small table in front of one the couches. Paul offered him his Pokegear back as the man raised himself placing the tumblers upon the table

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," the man said as he slipped the Pokegear back into his pocket.

Paul took a seat on the couch and reached for the tumbler on the table as the man made his way to sit down on the spot on the couch next to him. The man was trying to come off as confident by looking at Paul straight in the eye with a smile, but Paul could tell by his body language that he was still nervous.

Paul brought the tumbler to his lips and braced himself for the burning in his throat that would follow, but it never came. Within seconds he realized that the liquid within the tumbler was nothing more than water.

"Water." he said to the man in an inquisitive tone.

"Uh, yeah…why, do you not like it?" the man said.

"Would you happen to have anything stronger?" Paul asked.

"You mean like lemonade or something?" the man responded.

Paul fought the urge to beat his head against the table. No one could possibly be this dense.

Despite his best efforts, Paul must have shown some sign of disapproval to the man's comment.

"Oh! You mean like…." The man put his hand behind his head as he let out a hearty laugh. "Oh…I…I don't drink, and even if I did the League would kill me if they found out I was drinking the night before a Pokemon battle."

"_But apparently they don't care if you hire an escort."_ Paul thought to himself. _"Wait. League, Pokemon battle…_" And then like a Geodude's rockslide attack, it hit him. He finally was able to piece together who the man was.

"You're…you're Ash Ketchum aren't you?" Paul said.

The man stared at him blankly before begrudgingly answering, "Yup, that's me."

Paul could not believe that he was in the presence of such greatness. Ash, the trainer that defeated five top grade trainers in row at the world Pokémon finals. The first trainer to be designated at Master class in over twenty years by the Pokemon League itself. Some people he expected to solicit his services. But this man….that is so respected and feared…why?

Paul tried to contain the fact that he was now swirling with curiosity.

"What are you doing here in Sinnoh?" Paul asked as he tried to continue the conversation.

Ash took a sip from his own tumbler of water before answering. "I'm facing a challenger tomorrow. Apparently she doesn't have the means to travel to Kanto so the League decided to send me here to Sinnoh instead."

"Do you think she stands a chance?" Paul asked.

"She's good..." Ash said as he took another sip "…but I'm better." he finished flashing Paul a cocky smile afterward.

Paul couldn't help but smirk at his gesture. Now this was a man he could get used to.

"Are you a trainer, Paul?" Ash asked. "You know…when you're not…" Ash did not finish. It was understood what he meant

Paul shifted a bit on his side of the couch before answering. "Used to be. I was good, but not great. I came up second in the Sinnoh League. After I turned 18 I could no longer utilize the lodging of Pokemon centers, so with no work history and no other viable skills to get me by, I thought this was as good as anything."

"What happened to your Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Left them with my brother in Veilstone." Paul said.

"Do you get to visit them often?" Ash asked.

"Not really. My brother said I really should have kept them with me, but they really have no place in my life considering what I do."

"That's really sad. I don't think I could ever live without getting to see my Pokemon every few days or so." Ash said.

"_Speaking of sad…"_ Paul thought to himself mockingly.

"Excuse me?" he heard Ash say to him. Paul then realized he had actually said out loud.

"_Shit."_ Paul thought to himself, this time for real.

"What did you mean speaking of sad? Were you referring to me when you said that?" Ash asked.

Paul decided to deviate from the route of a polite lie, besides it would give him a chance to delve deeper into the mind of the great Ash Ketchum.

"I just meant…well considering who you are I just thought it a little…odd that you would need to solicit the services of an escort." Paul said. "Surely you must have thousands of guys fawning over you." He figured it was safe bet that he was into guys somewhat considering he had hired him.

"Yeah you're right. I do have thousands of guys and girls that would just die to be with me…not that I could pursue any of those relationships anyway." Ash said.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

Ash took a deep breath before answering. "The League wouldn't approve of me getting involved with anyone, but especially a guy. They prefer to promote me as this lone wolf type character. Not to say I haven't tried…"

"Oh really." Paul said.

"Yeah. There was this handsome researcher. We lived in the same town, known each other since we were kids. I really….can't describe what it was like when we were together. It was almost magical. But eventually the secrecy took a toll on him. When I told him I was coming to Sinnoh we had an argument and…." Ash took another deep breath. "…he said we were over." he finished solemnly.

Paul looked upon Ash at a loss for words. It almost seemed as if Ash was about to burst into tears. This man…so great…so pathetic…and yet he still felt something of a pang of sympathy for him.

Thankfully for Paul the waterworks never came as Ash continued. "Anyway that's why I hired you. The League doesn't want me distracted from tomorrow's battle so they gave me the number to your agency."

Paul felt that now was a good a time as any to make his move. He took the tumbler of water from Ash's hand and placed on the table in front of them.

"Well since you've already paid for it why don't we make ourselves more comfortable." he said huskily.

"What do you mea…" Paul silenced Ash as he began to devour him in kisses. He began with a firm kiss on his lips then moved onto his collar bone and neck each one longer and more charged than the last as he continually tried to obtain dominance over the younger man. His time as an escort had developed within him a sixth sense of what men wanted, and if Ash's heavy breathing and moans were any indication, his approach was definitely working.

The two men continued to make out on the couch with a feverish passion. Ash found his hands tangled within Paul's thick purple locks as their tongues became ever more tangled within their mouths.

The two men ceased their lip lock in attempt to gather some fresh air. "Let's…go to… the bedroom." Ash said in between breaths.

Paul got off from on top of Ash to allow the man to walk to bedroom on the left side of the bedroom. With his back turned, Paul thought that he would give him a little surprise.

Once inside the bedroom, Ash turned to sit on the bed and found that in the those few seconds Paul had somehow already removed his shirt to reveal a lean, rippled physique.

"How did you do that?" Ash asked.

"Lots of practice." Paul said before devouring him in another lip lock as he practically shoved him down onto the bed.

* * *

As with most of his sexual encounters, most of the details of Paul's encounter with Ash were lost. He did remember one thing. As the two at long last reached their climax, he heard him yell out the name Gary.

Paul now looked upon the slumbering master as he dressed. The alarm radio was buzzing mostly incoherently on the table near him. He was able to make out something about the challenger being one of the toughest for the master in years. Master….Ash.

Paul headed towards the bedroom door and turned around to take one more look at his latest client. He was not one to agonize about his purpose in life, but in this case he hoped that he had done his part satisfactorily.

**A/N: Hello everyone. This oneshot originally was planned as a work of fluff and morphed into something more philosophical. Anyway, please let me know how I did and what you liked and didn't like about it. **


End file.
